Her Heart
by Wolfy101
Summary: Sophie is so tired of getting hurt by him...Maybe he really wanted to break her heart, instead of eat it. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Howl's Moving Castle'...If I did, there would be more then just two kisses between Howl and Sophie!**

**Summary: Sophie is so tired of getting hurt by him...Maybe he really wanted to break her heart, instead of eat it. Oneshot**

**Hi! This is my first story so please review. Flames, advice, praise, your favorite pizza topping...whatever!**

**_-Update, and most problems remedied-_**

* * *

The silver haired girl threw open the door to the small hut and stormed into the field of flowers. Angry tears stung her eyes as she walked as far away from the magic door as possible.

Only when hen she had passed the lake, and the small house was only a spot in the distance did she allow her shoulders to sag and, suddenly exhausted, she fell on to the lush carpet of grass.

He had hurt her again.

**

* * *

Flashback - kcabhsalF**

"Calcifer?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"I'm going out to the early market. Tell Markle and Howl when they come down."

Sophie put on her hat and collected her basket and a pouch of gold.

"Howl's already gone out and Markle will probably still be asleep when you get back."

The fire demon replied as he began to stuff another log into his mouth.

Sophie threw him a smile as she let herself out into Kingsbury.

She visited the fish monger and the vegetable sellers, stopping here and there to watch the street performers and speak with the village people, who had come to see her as a redeeming quality for that womanizing wizard with whom she resided.

As she headed back towards the shop, her basket of purchases tucked under one arm, the beautiful young woman heard an ominously familiar voice. Sophie poked her head around a corner and was met by a scene that tore out her heart.

Two stunning young ladies were batting their eyelashes and winking their baby blues at a raven haired man with the face of an angel. He smiled and offered in a voice that was silk over sand, to escort them the local cafe.

Coffee and treats on him for the most attractive girls in town.

Tears threatening to spill over, Sophie turned and fled back to the safety of the Castle.

"Sophie could you - Sophie? What happened?"

Calcifer stared from the stone fireplace as she dropped the basket full of groceries on the table and raced back out the door, not noticing as the basket fell from the table, her purchases scattering across the floor.

**End Flashback – kcabhsalF dnE**

* * *

Sophie lay in the grass and finally let the tears roll down her cheeks. 

"This always happens."

She choked out between sobs, talking to the blue sky that seemed her only friend.

"He always stays out late and never talks to me. I thought after the war was over he would change. But he has only become worse! I love him! Why can't he see that I love him?"

She cried without restraint, stretching out searching fingers to find nothing but the gently nodding heads of the blissfully ignorant flowers.

"Howl didn't eat my heart, he tore it to pieces!"

_

* * *

Back at the Castle_

"Hello Calcifer. Heat up some water for my bath, will you?"

The wizard Howl swept into the room, glancing imperiously at the floor, which was littered with fish scales, bruised fruit, and crumpled vegetables.

"Where is Sophie? This is a mess!"

"No."

Howl paused on the stairs, his fist tightening until the knuckles were white against the wooded banister.

"Pardon me?"

His silken voice laced with a threatening edge.

"I won't do anything for you until you tell me what you did to Sophie."

Howl glanced around, anger quickly tinged with guilty and confusion.

"Calcifer, I didn't do anything to Sophie."

The irate fire demon picked up a singed log, waving it warningly in the High Mage's direction.

"Really? Cause last time I checked the Sophie I know doesn't come back from the market looking like she was about to burst into hysteric tears. The Sophie I know doesn't abandon her groceries and race out again without an explanation."

The flame in the stove had risen by a foot and had gone an ominous red as his voice became a livid shout.

"You were the only one out and you're the only pig who could make her cry, Howl!"

Howl stood there, trying to make sense of everything.

_'Sophie was about to cry? But, I didn't see her in the market.'_

A voice deep inside him pointed out a painfully true fact, making the wizard turn slightly paler.

_'Just because you didn't see her doesn't mean she didn't see you. Or those two hussies you took to the cafe.' _

_'They weren't hussies! Amier and Demin were just two nice girls I happened to run into who looked like they could use a drink.' _

_'Whenever Sophie needs a drink you don't take her to a cafe. You never take Sophie Hatter anywhere. And you claim to love her. Ha!' _

_'I do love her!' _

_'Then why doesn't she know?' _

_'See? You love her as much as you love the two prats you just spent the day with.' _

_'No! I love Sophie like no other!' _

_'No, Justin loves her just as much as you do. Probably loves her more. Probably who she ran to because you hurt her, probably who she's with right now - .' _

"I have to find Sophie!"

Howl's voice had lost all it's finesse, and his aura was no longer confident. Sprinting from the stairs past the still shouting fire and into the Kingsbury streets, Howl was lost within himself.

_'She could be hurt, or lost, or scared, or-' _

_'Or she could be drinking champagne with the scarecrow' _

His other voice cut in smugly.

"Sophie."

Howl whispered as he darted through the crowded streets.

_'This isn't working! She could be anywhere!' _

_'Why don't you check the palace?' _

"Stupid…annoying…other…voice!" Howl panted.

_'Think! Where did she go last time you upset her?' _

**

* * *

Flashback - kcabhsalF**

He had been looking for her for an hour. She was totally gone.

"Did you find her?"

Calcifer roared at him as soon as Howl stepped over the threshold of the castle.

"No."

The tall man's shoulders sagged as he collapsed into a chair before the fuming fireplace.

"Sophie Hatter seems to have disappeared completely. I didn't mean to upset her this much."

"Ha!"

The fire demon spat in contempt, a spark burning a hole in the knee of Howl's pants.

"You gave her favorite hat to some whore! What did you think she would say? 'That's just fine Howl. You can give away as much of my stuff as you want.'"

Calcifer had worked himself into a rage. He towered over the sitting wizard, his voice making the whole Castle shake.

"You stupid, ugly, egotistical git!"

Before Howl had a chance to reply the dial on the door had switched to pink, and Sophie had walked in, a spray of fresh flowers in her arms. Without saying a word she had gone into her room.

Leaving Calcifer to throw Howl a dirty glare and mouth the words 'Go apologize!' at him.

**End Flashback – kcabhsalF dnE**

* * *

Turning, Howl raced back to the Castle. Bursting in and slamming the door behind him he quickly spun, switching the dial to pink and throwing open the door in a most un-Howl like way. 

"SOPHIE!"

He roared into the still afternoon as he stepped into the field he had created for her. Racing toward the small house where he had studied he cried out her name again.

She had to be here.

She _had_ to be.

He threw open the door to reveal...

…an empty room.

Howl sank to his knees.

Maybe she really had left him. If he ever saw her again he would tell her how he really felt.

A lone tear trailed down his cheek as he whispered her name, the picture of a broken man.

"Sophie."

"H-Howl?"

Her voice was timid as she laid a trembling hand on his shoulder. Without warning he spun, taking her up in his arms and spinning them both around.

He put her down, but didn't take his arms from around her waist.

He buried his head in her hair, smelling the lingering scent of her shampoo.

Mint. Mint and vanilla.

"Howl?" She whispered again, but this time with excitement and a tinge of confusion.

"Sophie Hatter. If you ever disappear like that again I will die."

She pulled away from him, and stood stiffly with her back to his lean frame.

"If you take another girl to the cafe in Kingsbury, I won't die. I'll leave. Disappear. Maybe I'll stay a season at the palace with Justin. He, I know, will love me."

"_**I**_ love you!"

Howl stated passionately before he could stop himself, as he had always managed to do the times before.

Slowly the girl with the starlight hair turned to face him, her face a mask of hope and disbelief.

"What?"

Howl took a deep breath and walked toward her. Placing his hands on her arms and putting his forehead against hers, his voice came out in a reverent murmur.

"I, Howl Pendragon, am completely, deeply, and undeniably in love with you, my dear Sophie Hatter."

"Oh Howl!"

She cried as she threw her small arms around his neck.

"I love you too. So, so much!"

He let out the breath he never realized he had been holding. She gazed up into his crystal blue eyes.

Their lips were almost touching.

Sophie sighed and closed her eyes as Howl moved to close the distance between his lips and hers.

"Master Howl!"

The two jerked apart like guilty teenagers discovered by the town reverend. Sophie's face broke into a large smile as she caught sight of a figure racing toward them.

"Good afternoon Markle! I thought you would never get up!"

The boy was panting, but had a huge smile on his face.

"Calcifer's really angry. He keeps saying that he's going to burn up Master Howl's room, and that he, Sophie and I will ditch 'that passé prat' in the wilderness somewhere."

Howl got an evil glint in his eye.

"Markle, go tell Calcifer to stuff his head up his a-"

"Go back to the house and tell Calcifer that everything's fine, and Howl and I will be back in just a little while."

Markle looked from Howl to Sophie and back again.

"'Kay."

Was his only reply before the young apprentice turned trotted off toward the house in the distance.

Sophie watched him go, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Howl came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered softly against her ear.

"If you ever go to Turnip, I will personally rip off his head."

Sophie turned and looked up at him.

"Where did that come from?"

Howl shrugged and pulled her close. A grin tugging at his parted lips

"Wherever this came from."

That was all he said before closing the gap between their lips, in a kiss neither would ever forget.

**

* * *

Tehe! That's all. I liked it until the end. It kinda fell apart there. Oh well.**

**Review!!!**

**Gone crazy and staying there,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
